Inn
by tinycrown
Summary: Batman and Robin begin a case, Bruce and Dick say goodnight.


Inn

* * *

"This isn't exactly the place I was thinking Cresto would hide." Robin eyes the old, rickety church that stands before them like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "I mean, a drug system in a busted up church? Not my exact thoughts of 'stability'." The nine year old snarks, putting a hand on his hip as he looks up at Batman. The man looks down at him with narrowed eyes, turning his head back to the decaying oak. "The foundation should hold, but according to my notes all the shipments are traced back from here. Three Chevrolet Silverados, full size, have been seen backing into the lot across the street. All the same color, at the same time of night." The Dark Knight explains to his young ward, keeping the precautions to mind.

"I seriously doubt there's anything in there unless there's a secret bunker three-hundred feet underground with a drug factory and packaging system." He makes jazz hands to emphasize, "And besides, he'd probably be waiting for us with spray-guns full of oneirogenic anesthetics!"

Batman raises an eyebrow. "Sleeping gas?" Robin nods and smiles. "I learned that in my bio-one class." He ties his hands together behind his back and bounces on the balls of his feet. There's a short ruffling of hair, a hidden proud smile as his cape sweep the way toward the old building. "Well, we have our filter masks. Right?" A confirming nod. "Good, so I think we'll be fine."

"Yessir!" The boy salutes, marching after the man as he wraps the black-and-yellow cape around himself for stealth. I've taught him well.

As they enter, Batman looks around carefully, keeping an eye on the windows as he scouts for any sign that they've been there. No wonder this Cresto guy wants it to be a secret. This place is falling apart. The building is chipped and the oak is frail, the cobblestone counters moldy with moss and vines climbing up the cross in the middle behind the pedestal. Robin, cape tucked under his legs, hops onto the counter and crosses his arms. "So, mind filling me in on what we're actually looking for? What're these guys smuggling out of Gotham?"

"About six tons worth of drugs. Dopamine, Meth, Cocaine and Heroin. Three of the most dangerous drugs in the world, but why a sedative?"

"Maybe they want to make a formula out of all of them in a secret lab out of Gotham?" Robin suggests, shrugging. Batman strokes his chin, nodding. That's a logical response. Man, how smart are you, kiddo? Robin smirks and gives him a mirthful stare. "KF would agree." He cocks his head, pouting a lip but keeping a decent smile, behind the mask holding a joyful gaze as his hair ruffles in the wind. Damn, why must you look at me like that? I already get sappy enough around you… Not in costume too… Batman internally groans but lets the boy climb on his shoulder, sitting there. "I'll watch your back from up here, 'kay?" Batman almost (keyword almost) laughs, but holds it in and nods.

"This is creepy. It's like a haunted house on Halloween."

"Halloween is only a week away, Robin."

"I know, it's fun to think about but I'd probably never do it. I don't really think I ever have." He looks up as if he's reliving a memory. "Yep! Never!" Popping the 'p', Robin flips down from his arm onto a relatively non-rotten seat.

It smelled like sulfur and organic decomposition in the Church, with plants and mold growing up the walls and through the floor it was a wonder this place hadn't been taken down yet. "In a way this place is real pretty…"

"I suppose it is."

"I bet Agent A would be mortified of this place."

"Damn right he would-" Damn it- Alfred will have my head. He always knows. "Forget I said that."

"I'll try." He has an honesty record and has almost never broken it for us. Not since the center. Well… covering injuries doesn't count as lying right? I'm not so sure myself… Batman places a hand on Robin's shoulder, keeping the young boy behind him as a click echoes through the building, startling the two.

"Did someone just lock us in here? They do know we could break the doors right?"

"I think they do. I didn't hear loud footsteps…" Batman tunes out his hearing once more, "Bats, I think someone is playing a prank on us."

This is your second night out, and you're already making conclusions of something ridiculous. Batman bites back a smile, keeping his intimidating facade open and wide to any potential attackers. He reaches for one pouch, where the batarangs are folded and cradled in a resistant pouch. "Stay sharp, Robin." Please don't get hurt. Alfred will have a cow. "Okay Batman." He nods, determined. "Wait!" His shrill yelp knocks off the walls, Batman turning on his heel to send a glare in the boys direction. "Quiet!"

"No, Batman look! I remembered something, follow me!" He grasps a gauntlet, attempting to pull him. "We don't have time for games, Robin!"

"This isn't a game! Look!" He shoves the pedestal over, revealing a wooden trap door with a padlock. "I read in Gotham's architectural history that the old church south of Cathedral Square has a secret underground tunnel." Batman's eyes widen and he smiles, ruffling his hair. "Good job, chum." Using the nickname for the boy, he walks over and pulls the padlock off the iron hook and the door flies open. A long, rusty metal ladder is revealed and it dissipates into darkness. The hole is pretty wide for fitting under such a small pedestal. He considers a fact, but debates against it. "Okay… that's creepy. I don't see any lights…"

Batman nods, crouching down low to peek further. "I want you to hold onto my neck. I don't want to leave you up here, it would be dangerous and I don't know how long this ladder is. Try to stick close, don't get your cape snagged." Robin nods, wrapping his arms around the Dark Knight's neck, hands clasping onto each other as he wraps his legs around his torso. "Is this okay?" 

"It's fine."

Batman starts his trek down the ladder, the trapdoor closing above them almost instantly as they slide down. Robin's arms close just a little bit tighter around his collarbone. There's a faint tearing sound. "Aw crud, I think that was my cape. Sorry Batman." He whispers, looking at the half he had left. It ripped up toward his shoulder, removing the black fabric but leaving the yellow lining around his shoulder. "It's okay. We can fix it later." He responds, hearing a rippling sound.

Batman stops sliding, stepping down the ladder instead as his boots hit water. "I think the city board replaced the tunnel with the bottom of a river." Robin comments, wrinkling his nose at the slightly moldy stench. Hopping down from his side, Robin finds himself calf-deep in the water. "Sucks to be short." He grumbles, wading through it.

"I didn't say you had to get down."

"No… it's fine, besides I'm all wet and dirty now. I don't want Alfred to work too hard on getting the stains out. Yours has a lot more kevlar than mine. Also, I felt like I was choking you, so." He shrugs. "I'm good." He smirks, turning and then frowning at the large hole in his cape. "I really feel bad for Alfred, now. I mean we just made this and I already ruined it…" He pouts, the white slits in his mask furrowing. "Don't worry, I feel bad all the time but he always reassures me that it's fine. Sometimes I think he enjoys the time to himself."

"Oh… Well, let's keep goin-" swish goes his boots as he trips over a piece of driftwood, falling and slipping backwards, landing on his butt. His cape flips and goes over his head, blocking his sight. Batman snickers, what are you doing to me, chum? As he picks the boy up and settles him on his back again. "No more talking, okay?"

"Okay…"

Two hours of walking later, the come to an empty entrance. Robin groaning as he hides his neck in the dark of his costume from the night. "I'm sorry. I forgot… There's an exit tunnel too. They must have known we were coming."

"How far do you think we are from the Batmobile, Robin?"

"Huh?" The boy looks at him from over his shoulder. "Oh! Uhm, maybe about two and a half miles? Since you parked it on the block in that alleyway."

"Good job."

The boy beams, bouncing on his feet again like the excitable acrobat he was. "It's getting late, we should get back to the cave."

Just on cue, the boy yawns and smacks a gloved, wet hand over his mouth and coughs a minute later. "I think I just swallowed dirt." He gags, and Batman winces, cocking an eyebrow. "We'll get you water and maybe Alfred will have some cookies ready, okay?"

Robin nods, "Okay." He clambers up onto his shoulder, smiling down at him through the discomfort under the cowl. "Let's go, chum."

"Okay." He smiles and leans against the man's head as they walk, looking up at the sky. "This doesn't bother you, right?" 

No, never. "Not at all, Robin. But maybe you'll get a stiff back."

"Oh, shoulder I get down?" 

"No, there's an alternative." Batman slides the child into his arms.  
"Better?" A sleepy nod. "M'kay…" The mask starts to close, but snaps right open. "Go ahead, sleep. We're closed off in a disclosed area. We'll be fine, I'll wake you if anything happens." He tucks the child's head under his chin, petting his hair. He fell asleep quickly. Well, easier to put him to bed.

Once he had buckled him into the Batmobile, Batman took the regular route back to the cave where Alfred was waiting with a slight smile on his face as he approached his two charges, the youngest sleeping on his shoulder. "I see the second night wore him off a little more. Did you find anything on the Cresto case, Master Wayne?"

"No luck, but, Dick found their exit tunnel. Turns out he read the Architectural History of Gotham. Any idea where he got that book?"

"I'm not sure, sir. He must have been wandering through the library after I introduced him to the study. He is an interpret reader, I've noticed." There was a twinkle in the butler's eyes as he looks upon the ripped costume. "Any trouble?"

"No, actually. While we were down the ladder it ripped. He said he felt bad because you had to fix it. He wanted to help you." An eyebrow raises, Batman pulling down his cowl and becoming Bruce Wayne once more. "I should get him into bed, but he should have a bath in the morning."

"I shall see to it, sir."

"Thank you. I'm going to get changed, mind taking him?" He moves to hand the child over, and about ninety pounds of acrobat was handed over. Bruce walks out, leaving Alfred to set the child down and remove the ripped cape, inspecting the fabric closely. "Clean cut, not to worry. We have more fabric." He says to mostly himself, taking another look at the child.

Such an innocent face. How can one compare? Alfred muses, removing the mask and setting it beside the ruined cape. Bruce returns, in a tee and sweats. "Hope this is okay. I was hoping to skip the paperwork for tomorrow. Anything important come along while we were gone?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid not."

"Alright, I'm going to get him into bed. Are his pajamas laid out?" 

"Yes, Master Wayne. I've laid them out on the bed for him to change into." 

An appreciative nod as he scoops the child back up gently, letting him rest on his shoulder. A small, childish sigh escapes the boy as he descends upstairs into the den, eyeing the dying fire in the fireplace turn to embers. "Tea time, Alfred?" He mumbles and smiles, continuing onto the second floor and into the boy's room.

"Dicky, chum? Wake up, you've gotta change." He closes the curtains to the room to hide his Robin costume as he flicks the lamp by his light on, illuminating the room in warm rays. "Mhgmf?" He groans, sitting up. Bruce removes his green gloves and looks at the boy in his costume. "You look silly like this." He chuckles and Dick opens his eyes groggily. "Get changed, so you can go to bed." The boy nods tiredly, removing the costume and replacing it with the oversized collared shirt and pants.

"Too tired for a reading from Ruth Rendell?"

The boy groans again, eyes snapping shut like weights. "Sleeeeep," Dick stretches the words, holding his arms out for a hug. Bruce smiles and squeezes the child into an embrace, pecking his temple. "Yes, sleep." He nods, turning off the lamp and exiting quietly.

"Sleep indeed."


End file.
